How Did You Lose Your Cherry
by no1one77
Summary: On demand. A story where the Reagan children discuss how they popped their cherry while their father accidentally hears them out. Not something the commissioner ever wanted to find about. Fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

How did you lose your cherry?

**AN: On demand. I remember I had so much fun writing this story, hope you will have too :D**

*****BB*****

"Hey, dad!" Erin called as she walked into her father's house. "Hello, anyone, home?" She tried again when no one responded.

"Hey, sis!" Danny greeted his sister as he walked into the living room right from the kitchen with a glass of whiskey in his hand. "What brings you here?" He wanted to know.

"I could ask you the same thing," Erin replied, giving Danny her typical look, before she took the glass of whiskey out of his hand, taking a sip.

"Hey, get yourself your own drink!" Danny complained.

"Actually, I could, but this is so much easier," Erin stated, giving Danny a grin before she handed the glass back to Danny. "So, what are you doing here?" She inquired. Not that she wasn't used to seeing her brother around her father's house, she just wasn't used to seeing him on Wednesday evening, but then he could have said the same thing about her.

"I just caught this case," Danny sighed heavily. "Thought I could use dad's help," he revealed to his sister. "What about you?" He asked as he sat down on a couch.

"Pretty much the same," she admitted, taking the glass of whiskey from Danny's hand."How's Linda and the boys by the way?" She wanted to know as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Jamie greeted his siblings as he walked into the living room.

"We could easily ask you the same thing," Erin interrupted her baby brother as she gave him a warm smile.

"I just ended up my tour and thought I could crash in my old room, didn't really feel like going all the way back to my place," Jamie shrug his shoulders."And what about you, guys?" He requested.

"Let's just say we could both use dad's advice on something," Danny explained, trying to keep it that way.

"And you started drinking already, I see," Jamie mumbled, raising his eyebrows, but then he reached to Erin and took the glass from her, taking a sip himself.

"Hey, you to need to learn to fix your own drinks!" Danny hissed slightly annoyed.

"And miss all the fun?" Erin joked before she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"By the way, I heard about the shooting," Danny told his brother using the opportunity that Erin left the room.

"You did?" Jamie sighed heavily.

"Of course I did, and I'm pretty sure our old man did too," Danny assured his brother. "You alright, kid?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'm. I just can't stop the shivers, you know." Jamie admitted to his older brother.

"Hey, kid, it's okay, you could have been killed out there, it's okay to be still a bit shaken up," Danny told his brother. Damn, the kid gave him quite a scare today. He thought, thanking God Jamie was now sitting next to him in one piece.

"Look what I found?" Erin called enthusiastically as she returned to the room with a bottle of tequila in her hand.

"Who did ever bought tequila in this house?" Jamie wondered because usually, they all drank whiskey in this house.

"Does it really matter? You want it or not?" Erin asked as she opened the bottle.

"Well, I don't know about Jamie, but I do!" Danny told his sister, taking a glass of tequila from her. "Thank you!"

"What about you, Jamie, you want some or not?" Erin repeated her question to her younger brother.

"I might regret it later, but yes, I could use a drink," he admitted. His stomach was going nuts ever since the shooting earlier that day, and he hoped a drink might help his stomach to settle down.

"Here you go," Erin said as she handed Jamie a glass of tequila.

"Thanks, sis!" Jamie mumbled.

"Cheers!" Danny uttered as they all clinked their glasses.

"Cheers!" Jamie and Erin replied simultaneously before they drank down their shots.

"I just remembered, I haven't had any tequila ever since that party with Tim Collins back at high school," Erin announced suddenly.

"You mean when you borrowed dad's car so you could secretly make out with Tim on the back seat of dad's car?" Danny smirked.

"I refuse to answer your question in order I might incriminate myself," Erin stated, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Come on, sis, don't you think we all know how you lost your cherry?" Danny teased Erin.

"I didn't know that," Jamie admitted. Although he wasn't sure whether he wanted to know how his sister lost her virginity.

"That's because you were still wearing a bib," Danny made fun of Jamie.

"I did not!" Jamie defended himself.

"Yes, you did!" Danny kept making fun of him.

"I did not!" Jamie protested once again.

"Yes, you did!" Danny smirked.

"Just leave it, Danny!" Jamie, who was losing his patience, huffed at him.

"Okay, but you might want to hear this, it's actually a pretty good story," Danny said to his kid brother as he gave Erin another amused glance.

"I'm not sure I want to hear it," Jamie mumbled, trying to get out of this conversation.

"Oh, come on, Jamie, what are you a five year old?" Danny asked his brother, not really understanding what Jamie's problem was.

"No, but I'm just not sure whether I'm comfortable having this kind of conversation," Jamie tried to defend himself.

"Well, I promise you, it's worth it," Danny gave him a smirk.

"Oh, really? Why don't you tell us about your first time, then, you smart-ass?" Erin asked her older brother.

"Well, because your story is so much better," Danny gave his sister a grin.

"Well, I'm not the one who should have been watching my younger brother while making out with Marianne Romano on this couch!" Erin pointed out.

"What? You were making out with a girl while you were supposed to watch after me?" Jamie asked his older brother, unable to believe his own ears.

"Well, what can I say to you, she was really hot," Danny shrugs his shoulders.

*****BB*****

The commissioner opened the front door to his house, not really surprised to hear his children's voices coming from the living room. He figured Danny and Erin will be here after they heard about the shooting earlier today and would probably want to see how their brother was doing with their own eyes. He was kind of expecting Jamie to come to his house where he grew up and where he felt safe. However, the commissioner certainly did not expect to hear the following words, which made him stop in his tracks: "What? You were making out with a girl while you were supposed to watch after me?" His youngest asked his brother shocked. "Well, what can I say to you, she was really hot," his oldest son replied.

All of his fatherly instincts sharpen suddenly. He didn't want to listen to his kidʼs conversation, but on the other hand, no matter how old they were, they were still his children. So, he closed the door behind him quietly and kept listening to Danny's story.

*****BB*****

"You sure you know what you are doing?"Marianne Romano asked Danny as he pulled a condom out of his wallet.

"Of course, I know what I'm doing," Danny assured her for a hundred time.

"Maybe we should wait a bit longer," Marianne suggested, not really sure whether she wanted this.

"Come on, honey, we have waited like forever," the horny teenager complained.

"I'm still not sure if I'm ready for this," Marianne uttered as Danny started kissing her neck.

"Come on, babe, it will be fine. Just relax," Danny said to his girlfriend, while he put his right hand under her t-shirt.

"You sure, your parents won't return early?" Marianne asked Danny, who was now occupied with undoing her bra.

"Of course not, they went to this police gala thing, they won't be home before midnight." Danny tried to assure her.

"And what about your sibling?" She kept inquiring, for she was terrified, someone might just walk on them.

"You can forget about them either. Erin is at her friend's house for a girl's sleepover or what. Joe went for a school trip, and Jamie is already sleeping," Danny informed Marianne.

"But what if he wakes up?" Marianne asked nervously.

Jesus, girls, why is everything such a big deal for them? Danny thought for himself.

"Babe, he is a six-year-old, I can guarantee you he will be sleeping the whole night! And even if he woke up and accidentally walked on us, he wouldn't have known what he just saw."Danny stressed to Marianne.

"Okay, but shouldn't we at least go to your room?" Marianne asked, not really being comfortable that they were about to make out on 's couch.

"No, my room's next to Jamie's, we could have accidentally wake him up," Danny explained to her.

"I'm still not sure about this," Marianne noted as she looked nervously around the room.

"Just try to relax, it will be okay, I promise!" Danny told his girlfriend as he kissed Marianne on her lips.

*****BB*****

The commissioner just raised his eyebrows, unable to believe his own ears. Danny was making out with Marianne Romano on their couch in the living room while he was supposed to watch Jamie? He thought for himself, thanking God that he didnʼt find out before because he would have probably torn him apart. He wanted to slip out of the front doors when something else caught his attention.

*****BB*****

"So, what happened, then?" Erin wanted to know, giving her brother a questioning look.

"Well, I was just getting, ehm, deeper when we suddenly heard a noise coming from upstairs, which was soon after followed by Jamie's cry," Danny explained to his sister.

"You almost caused me a heart attack, kid," He stated towards Jamie. "Besides, I almost broke my you know what as I tried to get to you as fast as I could," Danny admitted to his brother.

"I hope you at least wore your underwear," Erin laughed amused.

"Of course, I did," Danny shook his head, unable to believe Erin could think otherwise.

"Well, I guess you should not be making out while you were supposed to look after me," Jamie shrug his shoulders.

"So, what happened to Jamie that he accidentally interrupted your fun time with Marianne Romano?" Erin asked, curiously.

"Well, the kid felt of the bed, hit his head," Danny clarified to his sister.

"Oh, poor Jamie," Erin uttered, sympathizing with her baby brother.

"Poor me," Danny complained. "Strange enough, Marianne never wanted to have anything with me again," Danny informed his amused brother and sister.

"I thought she was desperately trying to get to you ever since you two broke up?" Erin asked, confused.

"No, that was only after I became a detective." Her brother clarified.

"But looking back, I'm actually glad we got interrupted by Jamie," Danny stated seriously.

"Why is that?" Jamie wanted to know, looking at his brother, questioningly.

"Well, she was nervous, I was nervous. Besides, we had no clue what we were doing…," Danny admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "Plus, if Marianne did not break up with me, I wouldnʼt have met the love of my life." He added as he thought about Linda.

"So, nowʼs your turn, sis." Danny turned to Erin as he poured another glass of tequila for all of them.

"Jesus, Danny, slow down, or do you want to make us all drunk?" Jamie asked his brother as Danny handed them another shot of tequila.

"Well, I think we all could use a drink after the scare you gave us today," Danny told his brother as he gave Jamie his drink, taking no for an answer.

"What scare? What are you two talking about?" Erin looked at her brothers, confused.

"Oh, you havenʼt heard?" Danny asked his sister, surprised.

"Heard what?" Erin asked again, running out of her patience.

"The kid almost got killed today," Danny revealed to his sister.

"Oh, God, Jamie!" Erin cried out. "Are you okay? What happened?" She wanted to know as she gave Jamie an examining look.

"Danny!" Jamie told his brother off. He definitely did not want Erin to worry about him more than she already has, because ever since their mother passed away, Erin just somehow slipped into her shoes and acted bit over-protective of Jamie.

"Iʼm just filling her in, or did you just thought she wouldnʼt find out?" Danny asked his younger brother.

"Look, guys, I know you worry about me, but seriously Iʼm okay," Jamie uttered, wishing everyone stopped asking him how he was.

"Jamie, we worry about you!" Erin stated towards Jamie, as she stroked his hair.

"Seriously, guys, I'm okay, nothing happened. So, can we, please, talk about something else?" He pleaded them.

"Okay, kid, you got it!" Danny gave Jamie a wink, squeezing his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Jamie mumbled.

"So, Erin," Danny turned to his sister. "Will, you now tell us about your get away with Tim Collins in dad's chevro?" Danny teased his sister.

"Come on, Danny, you have already heard the story since you helped me to get the car fixed," Erin replied, trying to get herself off the hook.

"Yes, I did, but the kid here didn't. Besides, I think Jamie could use some distraction after the day he had today, don't you think?" Danny gave Erin a soft smile.

"Okay, fine! I'll tell you what happened, but you two promise not to tell anyone!" Erin beseeched her brothers.

"You know me, I'll be silent as a grave, as always," Danny gave his sister a grin.

"What about you, Jamie? You promise not to tell anyone? Especially, Nikki or dad?" She then asked her younger brother.

"Your secret's safe with me," Jamie swore.

"Okay, so just to be clear, I didn't really plan to have sex with Tim that day. We just wanted to go to the party together, but then we thought why not use the opportunity, you know," Erin shrug her shoulders as she began telling her story.

"Plus it was a warm summer night, and there was the beach," She stated, remembering that one night on Long Island.

*****BB*****

Tim kissed Erin on her lips. The two of them have been dating already for a half year. Although Erin didn't want to rush things, she felt it might have been time for them to spend the night together. Plus, they were finally alone, although it was in her dad's car, which she allegedly borrowed to go to the party with her girlfriends. Erin liked Tim very much, and she thought he was the one. Or at least that's what she thought that time. Surely he complied with all the preconditions necessary to be considered an ideal boyfriend. He was tall, handsome, and a high school football star. Was there anything more a young girl like Erin could want? This year they even were the Prom Queen and the Prom King. Everything seemed perfect. So what should she wait for, she thought.

Tim gently embraced Erin in his arms as he started kissing her neck. She was so hot! He thought.

He then grasped her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He observed her naked chest with interest. He then took her breasts into his hands as he kissed her on her lips once again. She smiled at him as she leaned over to him. The two of them crawled over to the back seat, where Erin laid herself down, letting Tim pull her pants down. She could feel the heat, her palms were sweaty, and her breath was faster than ever. She closed her eyes as she felt the weight of Tim's body on her.

*****BB*****

"Wait a minute," Jamie interrupted Erin's story suddenly. "Didn't you say it was on the beach?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, it was," his sister confirmed.

"But just a moment ago you were telling us you were on the back seat of dad's car?" Jamie asked, trying to make sense of her story.

"Okay, so it wasn't exactly on the beach. We stopped the car on the parking lot next to the beach," she clarified.

"So what happened then? Didn't you say something about Danny helping you to get dad's car fixed?" Jamie kept questioning.

"Yes, he did," Erin admitted.

"Well, kid, our sister accidentally hit the brake while she was making out with Tim," Danny finished the sentence for Erin, giving his sister an amused look.

"No, you didn't?" Jamie asked, unable to believe his own ears. How come he never heard this story before? He wondered.

"Yes, she did. And, I guess, you can figure out what followed?" Danny stated towards his little brother.

"Well, I kind of can, but what happened actually?" Jamie wanted to know, turning his head from Danny to Erin.

"Well, the parking lot was slightly from the hill, and the car crashed into the tree," Erin admitted to her younger brother.

"You two were lucky nothing happened to you," Danny pointed out as he remembered arriving at the scene to pick Erin and the car up.

"Wow, how come dad never found out?" Jamie asked, surprised.

"Well, I'm sure he suspected something, but he never found out what really happened that night," Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Especially, he never found out Erin was making out with Tim Collins on the backseat of his car," he laughed.

"Thanks for covering up for me," Erin told Danny as she gave him a warm smile.

"Isn't that what older brothers are for?" Danny asked his sister, embracing her in his arms, giving her head a tender kiss.

*****BB*****

The commissioner took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. His kids were all already grown up now. He could not punish them for something they did more than twenty years ago. He thought for himself, thanking God that no one got hurt during their little adventures.

*****BB*****

"And what about you, Jamie?" Erin asked her little brother. "How did you lose your cherry?" She wanted to know.

"No, Erin, I'm not doing this!" Jamie refused to answer her question. This whole conversation was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Come on, sis, leave him be. Don't you know Jamie lost his virginity to Sydney after the two of them met at Harvard?" Danny pointed out as he made fun of Jamie.

"Oh, really?" Erin asked, half surprised, half amused.

"I did not!" Jamie defended himself. He was mad at Danny for making fun of him again.

"Come on, Jamie, let's be honest, I doubt there was something more between you and Theresa Mancini than puppy love," Danny stated, giving Jamie a grin.

"That's none of your business!" Jamie huffed at his brother. He could feel his cheeks were turning red.

"So, come on, Jamie, if it wasn't with Sydney, who was it then?" Erin questioned.

"No, I said I'm not doing this!" Jamie almost shouted. His siblings might have been comfortable sharing intimate details about their love lives, but he, on the other hand, wasn't.

"I told you it was with Sydney," Danny told his sister as he kept making fun of Jamie.

"It was not!" Jamie shouted at his brother.

"It's okay, Jamie, it's nothing you have to be ashamed of!" Erin stated towards her younger brother, seeing how uncomfortable he was.

"Okay, fine, it was at college, if you two have to know!" Jamie cut them off angrily. Why did his brother and sister always have to ride him down? He kept wondering.

"And…?" Danny asked for more details.

"And what, Danny? I didn't say I was going to tell you anything more!" Jamie told his brother.

"Oh, come on, Jamie, don't be such a girl," Danny complained.

"Hey, you, something wrong with being a girl?" Erin asked her brother, pretending to be offended by the last part of his sentence.

"Of course not, sis! I'm just trying to make Jamie tell us about his first time," Danny explained to Erin.

"Just leave me out of this," Jamie roared. His cheeks were now burning.

*****BB*****

The commissioner has already heard enough. Besides, he wanted to save his youngest from his brother and sister's clutches. Therefore, he tiptoed over to the front doors, opened them quietly, and subsequently slum them shut.

"Hello, anyone home?" he shouted loudly, for he wanted to make sure everyone heard him this time.

Jamie used this opportunity to escape Danny and Erin. "Dad!" He greeted his father as he ran to the hallway, only to be followed by Erin and Danny soon after.

"I see you are all here," the commissioner greeted his children as he embraced Jamie in his arms, thanking God once for guarding his precious son today.

*****BB*****

"I heard you had quite a day today," the commissioner told his youngest as he sat down on the couch next to Jamie. His other children had already left back to their own families, but not before their father called them a cab, not sure how much they have had tonight.

"You heard," Jamie mumbled, avoiding his father's look.

"You gave me quite a scare today," Frank admitted, as he pulled Jamie into his arms.

"I'm sorry, dad!" Jamie uttered as he curled closer to his father.

"Just do me a favor and don't play a hero again," the worried father pleaded his son, planting a kiss into Jamie's hair.

"I won't," Jamie promised.

"Good!" The commissioner stated, giving his son a loving smile.

Jamie just yawned.

"Would you mind if I crushed here tonight?" He asked his father. "I don't really feel like going back to my place tonight." He admitted.

"Of course," the commissioner uttered, being happy to have his son under his roof tonight, safe and sound.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I suddenly feel really tired," Jamie informed his father.

"That's the adrenaline wearing off," the commissioner noted.

"Good night, dad!" Jamie told his father as he gave his shoulder a soft squeeze.

"Good night, son!" The commissioner replied.

"She must have been really something," the commissioner called after his son as he watched Jamie leave the room.

"Who?" Jamie asked his father, confused as he stopped in his tracks, turning around to face his father.

"The one you waited for," his father stated.

"You heard?" Jamie asked his dad with his eyes wide open. His cheeks slightly blushing.

"Yes, I did. And I must say I'm really proud of you!" He stated towards his son.

But Jamie just shrugs his shoulders: "I guess, I wanted my first time to be, I don't know, special? I guess."He replied honestly.

"And was it?" His dad asked.

"Yes, it was," Jamie stated, giving his father a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: includes a sex scene (although I tried to keep it down), if not interested or you are not old enough, don't read!**

"Remember, Jamie, you don't want to rush things!" Joe stressed to his younger brother once more. "Girls are different, they like to take it slow, you know long foreplay, kissing, hugging and so on. You definitely don't want to rush this part," he continued as he instructed his younger brother.

"Okay," Jamie mumbled, lowering his eyes down, his cheeks slightly blushing.

"You don't have to hurry, Jamie, I have your back!" Joe assured his brother. "Mum and dad think we are going to see the Knicks tonight."

"Right," his younger brother nodded his head nervously. He didn't like lying to his parents, but on the other hand, he could hardly tell them he was planning on spending the night with a girl. The only person he trusted with this information was his older brother Joe who he looked up to.

Jamie could feel his palms were sweaty, and his throat was dry.

"You nervous, Jamie?" Joe asked as he gave Jamie a concerned glance.

"No!" Jamie lied, but being aware that his older brother could read him like an open book, he then admitted: "Maybe a little."

"That's normal, I think everyone's nervous for the first time," Joe assured his brother, giving him a smirk.

"I guess…," Jamie shrug his shoulders, not entirely sure what he should answer.

"Now, Jamie, the most important thing!" Joe stressed, trying to get his brother's full attention. "Do you have the condom I gave you?" He wanted to know.

"Here," Jamie shoved at his left pocket.

"Good boy!" Joe praised his kid brother as he gave him a wide smile.

"So what's your plan, kid?" Joe asked Jamie.

"Well, I'm meeting her at Central Park, and I thought we might go for a walk. At six I have got tickets to the Broadway and then if everything goes according to the plan...," Jamie introduced his plan to his brother.

"That sounds nice, girls like to take long walks and going to a Broadway show!" Joe nodded his head. "It really sounds like you, Jamie." He stated as he gave Jamie an approving look, but then out of sudden, he started to laugh.

"What are you smirking about?" Jamie wanted, unable to ignore Joe's giggling anymore.

"I can't believe it, my kid brother is going to become a man," Joe teased Jamie.

"Haha, hilarious, Joe!" Jamie replied as he nervously looked at his watch once again. "I better get going, I don't want to be late!" Jamie stated as headed towards the entrance door of Joe's apartment.

"Come on, Jamie, I was just teasing you," Joe said to his brother, trying to appease him. "Just have a good time!" He wished to Jamie, showing him the "fingers crossed" sign.

"Thanks, Joe!" Jamie replied as he took his jacket from the rack, opening the front door, ready to leave Joe's apartment.

*****BB*****

Jamie kissed Julie first on her lips and then on her neck. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world, although he might have been slightly biased.

Julie smiled at him as she returned his kisses.

He put his hand on her head and gently stroked her hair. He could feel his pulse-raising. His palms were sweaty and his throat dry.

He could definitely use some water. He thought.

The whole evening was going according to the plan that Jamie couldn't believe his own luck. He wondered whether this really was the moment he was waiting for. He didn't want to rush things, but he really liked Julie, a lot, and she liked him.

But was it the right moment? He kept wondering.

"You sure, you want this?" He asked Julie once again.

She just bends her head down, her cheeks slightly blushing and then she nodded her head in agreement.

"We can wait, Julie, if you're not sure!" Jamie assured her. "I wouldn't mind!"

"No, Jaime, I wan this!" She replied as she kissed Jamie on his lips.

"Okay, then," Jamie mumbled, taking Julie into his arms. "God, you really are beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

She just smiled at him shyly, and then they kissed again.

"May I?" Jamie asked Julie before he took off her bra.

She just gave him a small nod.

Jamie removed her bra carefully, and then he saw her perfect breasts. He had to swallow hard so he would calm himself down. It was the first time he has seen a girl naked, besides Erin, of course. He wasn't quite sure what he should do now, but then he dared to gently touch Julie's breasts.

Oh, God! He could feel butterflies in his stomach.

As he caresses Julie's breasts, he could feel every fiber in his body crying for more physical contact with her. He kissed Julie on her neck. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Can I?" He made sure once again.

But Julie just gave him a smile, pulled closer to him and then she helped him to unzip his jeans. Soon after he could feel his jeans falling down to his knees. Next were his boxers.

Oh, God!

With shaking hands, he took out the condom Joe gave him and opened it.

Julie helped him to put the condom on.

And then shyly he entered into Julie.

He kept his pace slow and gentle as Joe advised him.

"I love you!" He whispered into Julie's ear as he was making love to her.

She smiled back at him and said: "I love you too."

And at this moment Jamie could feel the overwhelming sensation which overwhelmed his body.

*****BB*****

"Oh, Jamie, you're finally home!" Mary uttered as she saw Jamie walking into the hallway.

"How was the game?" She wanted to know.

"Uhm, it was good. In fact, it was the best game I have ever seen," Jamie stated happily, not really being present.

"Didn't the Knicks lose 84 to 124?" His mother asked, confused.

"Yeah, they did," Jamie replied when he realized the mistake he made. He should have checked the results of the game. He thought. "Still, it was the best game I have ever seen!" He insisted as he took his coat off.

"Okay...," his mum replied, still not quite sure what Jamie was talking about.

Mary took her youngest son into her loving arms as he passed by her and gave her son a warm hug.

"Jamie, honey, you feel hot!" His mother cried suddenly as she touched her son's forehead.

"I'm fine, mum!" Jamie tried to protest, although he could feel his body was literally radiating the heat, unlike his mum he knew well it wasn't because he was having a fever or anything.

"Frank, could you come here for a moment?" Mary called her husband, wanting his second thought.

"What is it, Mary?" Frank asked his wife as he came out of his study. "Jamie, you're back, I thought I heard you," he stated towards his youngest, giving his son a loving smile.

"Frank, come here and touch Jamie's forehead and tell me whether he feels hot to you," Mary instructed her husband.

"Seriously, mum, I'm okay!" Jamie protested again.

"You feel hotter than usual," his father agreed as he touched Jamie's forehead.

"See, I told you!" Mary cried out. "We shouldn't let you go out with Joe, you belong to bed, young man!"

"Mum…!," Jamie cried desperately, but he knew well he had no chance against his mother.

"Upstairs, Jamison! I will bring you some Aspirin," Mary ordered uncompromisingly.

Being defeated by his mother, Jamie had no chance but to head upstairs into his room.

He took his clothes off and went to bed, awaiting his mum with an Aspirin. But it was his father who entered his room after a while.

"I brought you some Aspirin," he told Jamie, handing him a white pill and a glass of water.

"Thanks," Jamie mumbled as he took the Aspirin and the glass from him, swallowing the Aspirin unwillingly.

"How was the game?" Frank wanted to know as he sat down on his son's bed, giving Jamie an examining look.

"It was the best game ever," Jamie stated happily, unable to get the grin off his face.

"Even though your team lost?" His father asked, surprised. Frank got used to the fact that his son was different in some aspects, but this was weird even for Jamie.

"Even though!" Jamie replied, remembering the events of the night.

"Must have been a hell of a game," his father stated.

"Yes it was, it really was the best game of my life," Jamie uttered with a happy smile which was spreading across his face.

"Alright," Frank said as he stroked his son's hair gently, wondering what he was missing.

"Goodnight, Jamie!" Frank told his son as he stood up, heading to his own room.

"Goodnight, dad!" Jamie replied, giving his father a satisfied smile.

It really was the best game in his whole life! He thought, pulling the sheets over his face, unable to stop laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, guys, just because you asked for it…

"You want to tell me you didn't have a fever?" Frank chuckled as he listened to his son's story.

"No, I was perfectly healthy!" Jamie stated towards his father as he finished telling him about his little adventure.

"I must say, I'm quite shocked," the commissioner admitted. "All my children were making out right under my nose, and I didn't see it!" He sighed heavily.

Whether he wanted or not, he had to admit a defeat.

"Well, I wasn't exactly making out right under your nose, dad!" Jamie tried to defend himself.

"So, you don't think sneaking out of your parent's house, claiming you were going to see the Knicks with your older brother isn't right under my nose?" The commissioner asked his youngest son raising his eyebrows.

"And Joe was covering for you, I can't believe!" Frank uttered as he stood up, walking towards the cupboard where he kept his whiskey, pouring himself and Jamie a glass.

"Well, what can I say to you, he was a good brother to me," Jamie explained, giving his father an amused smirk.

"Sure he was," Frank replied as he gave Jamie a loving smile. "But you better stop smirking, Jamison Reagan, I still haven't decided whether I should ground you or not!" the commissioner said to his youngest, making fun of him.

"Come on, dad, you can't really ground me for something I did ages ago, besides I'm not a child anymore!" Jamie pointed out.

"Sure, I can!" The commissioner insisted.

"You will always be my son Jamie!" he added with a soft voice as he gave his youngest son another loving smile.

Although Jamie was already grown up, in Frank's eyes, he would always be his little boy waiting for him to come home and give him a cuddle. How did he grow up so fast? Frank had to ask himself once again. How did they all grow up so quickly?

Jamie was already twenty-seven years old, and he was such a clever young man with a heart of gold. He really was his father's pride and joy.

"What are you thinking about, dad?" Jamie asked when he saw how absent-minded his father looked.

"Well, I was just thinking about how it all went by so quickly." The commissioner stated as he gave Jamie a sad smile. "It seemed like yesterday when I was holding you and your brothers and sister in my arms and now, look at you, you are all grown up." He stated as he gave his youngest a satisfied smile.

"I just wish I could have spent more time with you and your brothers and sister when you were growing up," the commissioner stated with a heavy heart, knowing that they will never get those years back. "And I also wish your mum was here to see you kids and the grandkids growing up." The commissioner uttered with a broken voice, remembering his late wife. Oh, God, he missed his beloved Mary so much. Frank could feel his eyes watered. He would not cry in front of Jamie. He told himself. He had to stay strong for his boy.

"I miss mum every day too," Jamie uttered in a low voice as he leaned his head against his father's shoulder when he saw the sad expression which was clearly written all over his father's face.

"She would have been so proud of you!" The commissioner whispered as he planted his youngest son's head a soft kiss. And so am I. He thought for himself.

Frank sighed heavily as he looked sadly into the distance.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Jamie approached his father.

"Shoot," the commissioner replied.

"Did you and mum really waited till after the wedding?" Jamie questioned, partly because he wanted to distract his father and partly because it was unimaginable to him that he wouldn't have slept with the woman before the wedding.

"Jamie, you have to understand, it was a different time." The commissioner shrugged his shoulders. "Therefore, having an intimate interaction between a man and a woman before the wedding was simply out of the question!" The commissioner explained to his youngest son.

"So, you really want to tell me that you and mum didn't have sex before the wedding?" Jamie asked again, unable to believe his father's words.

"Of course not! Your mum and I were both Catholics!" His father stressed to him.

"And you never even thought about it?"Jamie wanted to know.

"You mean whether we never thought about becoming intimate before the wedding?" His father finished the sentence for him.

"Pretty much," Jamie uttered, as he wondered whether he would be able to wait for so long.

"Well, of course, it crossed our mind now and then, but it really was out of the question. Of course, now it's different, and to you, it must seem out-fashioned," the commissioner remarked towards his youngest.

"So, you really want to tell me that you and mum had sex on your wedding night for the first time?" Jamie asked again still unable to believe his own ears.

"Yes, indeed, and nine months later came Danny," Frank mentioned, remembering his oldest son as a baby. His little Tasmanian devil. He thought as he pictured baby Danny in his head.

"And two years later came Erin, only to be followed by Joe a year later." The commissioner counted out. He was smiling as thought about his children.

"And then, seven years later we were blessed with another baby boy," Frank uttered as he gave Jamie a loving smile.

"I wasn't planned, was I?" Jamie asked his father, looking down on his feet.

"No, you came as a surprise," Frank replied honestly. "But speaking for myself, I must admit it was the best surprise I ever got." The commissioner emphasized as he caressed Jamie's hair.

"But how?" Jamie asked his father, looking right into his eyes. "I mean, how did you explain to yourself that after six years, mum got pregnant again with me?" Jamie wanted to know.

The commissioner just gave his youngest son an amused smile, and then he replied: "I wish I had all the answers, but I think, it was mainly because things at home got more settled. Your brothers and sister were already old enough to go to school, and your mum and I weren't always so busy carrying for them." Frank explained to Jamie.

"I guess we had more time for each other, besides we were both more relaxed...," the commissioner shrug his shoulders.

"Honestly, Jamie, it doesn't matter whether you were planned or not, the only thing which really matters is we couldn't be happier to have you!" Frank stressed to Jamie as he gave his son another loving smile.

"And I couldn't have asked for better parents than you and mum!" Jamie stated as he returned his father his loving smile.

Although he missed his mum greatly, he was happy to have at least his father who wasn't only his parent, but he was also his confidant and friend. He closed his eyes and cuddled closer to his father.

Frank embraced Jamie in his loving arms, thanking God once again for looking out for his youngest child today.


End file.
